Sparks Flew
by BookishBee
Summary: This time, when Magnus whispered, "aku cinta kamu,", Alec smiled. Malec wedding. Fluffy oneshot. Set a few years after CoHF. My first fic- reviews would be nice! Thanks! L x


He clutched at her arm for support. "But Iz-"  
"No. No buts." She said firmly. "Alec, it'll be fine. You'll be fine." For the first time Alec could recall, his younger sister was being more rational, more level-headed, than himself. He fingered the golden blossom in his lapel nervously. Blue sparks erupted from his fingertips. Alec flinched, then grinned ruefully. "Seven years of immortality, and I still can't control the magic," Isabelle laughed a loud tinkering echo, reverberating in the small room they stood in.

A loud creak emitting from the hall behind them alerted Alec. "We should go," he began.  
"Wait," Izzy grabbed his arm and steered her brother round to face a mirror. He hardly recognised himself. With his striking black hair gelled neatly back, enhancing his bold blue eyes, and the replacement of his beloved jumpers for a smart suit, golden tie and golden lily in his button-hole, he looked- well, he looked fit for a wedding. _His _wedding.

Alec glanced at his sibling in the dusty glass. He grinned. "You look beautiful, little sister!" Isabelle mock scowled. "I didn't become the undead, become a _vampire, _just so you could call me your little sister for eternity!" It was Alec's turn to chuckle.

"Now we _really_ have to go. C'mon," Alec took a deep breath and opened the door. Only one person was sat there already. Jace lounged on the front bench. He stared desolately at the dully glowing Morgenstern band on his ring finger, until he felt eyes upon him. He raised his head and smirked at Alec. To anyone who didn't know Jace, he'd have seemed perfectly fine, but Alec had known him for what, sixteen years now, and he saw everything. The tightening of his knuckles, the pain in his golden eyes.

Alec half-heartedly tried to smile back. He was worried about Jace. His parabatai's inexplicable immortality (courtesy of the heavenly fire) was not suiting him well – he had too much time to grieve. But Alec was glad, very glad, that he could look at Jace this way now, as a friend, as a brother. Nothing more. The most heartbreaking part was knowing that while Jace had missed out on his fairytale ending, Alec had his.

People began to trickle through the doors. Everyone Alec knew by name and more – Shadowhunters, warlocks, Simon's vampire clan, Luke's werewolves, even a few fairies; Alec recognised Meliorn, Izzy's ex-boyfriend, and Kaelie the waitress.

Acknowledging his guests with nods, waves and smiles here and there, Alec swallowed nervously as the church filled up. Even though they'd rehearsed a million times, nothing could have prepared Alec for the nerves, the butterflies pounding in his stomach.

Shadowhunter rituals were different from the mundanes'. This wedding even more, Alec knew. He raised a hand to Simon, who had slipped into his seat beside Jace, leaving a gap for Isabelle. With a wince, Alec realised Jace had left a small space to his left, with his upturned hand there. For Clary. Alec blinked back tears. Would Jace, _could_ Jace, get over her death? He _seemed_ fine. But he wasn't. Heck, on bad days, Alec could feel the painful despair, through the parabatai empathy link, which had maintained in both their peculiar cases of immortality.

Alec was jerked from his reverie by the sound of mass hooves, feet, and Shadowhunter boots scraping the stone flag floor, accompanied by the sound of soft music. The organ. Alec backed towards the altar just in time for the doors to open.

Isabelle, as a varied kind of bridesmaid, stepped through first in her shimmering golden dress, but Alec barely saw her. He craned his neck to see around her. Several more steps, and eyes met. Alec had never loved any one person as much as he loved the warlock walking down the aisle just then – not Izzy, not Max. Not even Jace. Seconds later, he clutched his downworlder's hand.

This time, when Magnus whispered, "aku cinta kamu,", Alec smiled.

His left hand hadn't left his boyfriend's – no, _husband's,_ Alec kept telling himself – hand since that morning, when Chairman Meow paraded down the aisle as the pair's ringbearer. Now Alec found himself alone with Magnus on the dance floor. The reception was being held in their large Brooklyn apartment, which today was exquisite; candlelit and golden.

Some Shadowhunter aspects were similar to mundane weddings- the guests gathered around for the first dance. Their mutual choice of All About Us began to play as Alec and Magnus started to waltz. Closing his eyes, Jace flashed into Alec's mind, for an entirely different reason than it would have eleven years previously. Before he knew what had hit him, Alec felt the tears spring to his eyes, then roll down his cheeks.

Magnus looked at him with concern. "Alec? You aren't regretting marrying me_ already, _are you?"

Alec buried his head in Magnus's shoulder. "I'm fine," he muttered. Fortunately no one seemed to notice; everyone had begun to dance by now. Alec sniffed. "I was just thinking, Clary..." he didn't need to say any more. Magnus understood.

"I know. Jace is suffering and it isn't fair."

"It's not just that. Clary's the reason- she, she made you forgive me, after... After what I did. And she sacrificed herself to save all our lives. I...miss her." Alec's voice wavered.

"I know. We all do," Magnus said gently. He steered them into a space and they started a slow dance to Same Love.

"But hey, Alec, it's okay," Magnus reassured him when Alec couldn't stifle his tears. Alec gave a watery smile. "I'm so lucky to have you," he said. Magnus's green cat eyes gazed into Alec's blue as he shook his head slowly.

"I always need _your _strength, Alec," Magnus said, and closed his eyes as their intertwined fingers began to shine as if between them they held the light of a star.


End file.
